<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss of the Dragon by redmorningstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352504">Kiss of the Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmorningstar/pseuds/redmorningstar'>redmorningstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Sharing, Blood and Violence, Canon Divergence - Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Flash Fic, Immortality, Rough Kissing, Tailtean Plains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmorningstar/pseuds/redmorningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Professor knelt at his side, leaning closer until her face hovered over his. She was even more beautiful than Dimitri remembered, hair bright against the dark clouds overhead and lips as red as blood. He could not bring himself to hate her, even though he would die by her hand.</p><p>-</p><p>On the Tailtean Plains, things do not end as Dimitri expects.</p><p>Written for the #DimilethHotFlash event. Prompts: Enemies + Immortality/Mortality</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dimileth Hot Flash</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss of the Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing this close Dimitri could see nothing but her clear green eyes. He became aware of many things all at once: the fall of the rain on his skin, the scent of fresh flowers in the space between them, the Professor's sword pierced through his gut. Dimitri staggered back one step, two, then he was falling to the ground, the sword sliding out of his body with a sickening sound.</p><p><em>It's over, </em>Dimitri thought to himself, anguish mixed with relief as he lay on the cool, wet earth and felt his strength and blood and life trickling away like the rivulets of rain.</p><p>The Professor knelt at his side, leaning closer until her face hovered over his. She was even more beautiful than he remembered, hair bright against the dark clouds overhead and lips as red as blood. He could not bring himself to hate her, even though he would die by her hand.</p><p>"Finish it," Dimitri croaked, his voice was barely audible over the falling rain. Byleth shook her head, slow and resolute.</p><p>"No, my Dimitri," she replied intently, "you are going to <em>live</em>." There was something in her voice that made his blood shiver in response — something ageless, deep, and powerful. Dimitri was drawn by it despite himself.</p><p>Her hand held his chin in a fierce grip and then she was kissing him, her lips warm despite the icy rains. Goddess, she was warm, burning almost, like a fiery sun igniting all the longing he had long since buried. Dimitri lifted a hand to her nape, not to push her away but to draw her in closer. Byleth followed, kissing him harder, more desperately; Dimitri opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, greedy for the last thing he would ever have of her. Everything tasted of iron and salt, of <em>blood</em>; strange, he thought, that he could taste anything of her at all. Dimitri did not stop even as his lungs began to burn, though from the kiss or the wound, he could not say, both equally deadly. The burning spread from his lungs through his veins until his body was bursting with it and suddenly it did not feel like death at all; it felt like <em>life</em>. The pain in his gut grew sharp and then dulled. Slowly, so slow that he thought he must have been mistaken, the pain began to fade.</p><p>Dimitri broke the kiss with a gasp. When he opened his eyes, Byleth was staring at him, her green eyes unnaturally bright. Dimitri reached down with trembling hands to where her sword had pierced him and found smooth skin, not tattered flesh.</p><p>"...What did you <em>do</em> to me?" Dimitri growled, his heart pounding in his chest from awe and fear.</p><p>"Your life is mine, Tempest King," she uttered, her words a dark promise. Dimitri shivered, halfway between terror and thrill, and yet he knew it was true, that she was as inextricable to him now as his bones.<em> What had she done to him?</em></p><p>Byleth stood, becoming the Professor once more rather than whatever he had seen in her eyes. "He's dead," she announced, her tone steady and sure, the last thing he heard before his vision swam and became dark. Dimitri did not rouse again until the rain had stopped and the only sounds were the crows as they descended on the battlefield. That was how the Kingdom soldiers found him later, still covered in earth and blood, but alive. They dragged him back to the vestiges of their forces, exclaiming that it was a miracle he survived.</p><p>A miracle. Dimitri wanted to laugh. If it was a miracle, then it was one of the Professor's design. But for what? What purpose lay behind those clear, green eyes? He wanted to know why he still lived and there was only one way to find out. The Professor and Edelgard were headed to Fhirdiad, to where Rhea waited. Dimitri vowed to meet her there, at the end of it all, and get his answer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please accept my flashfic offering. Kudos and comments appreciated!</p><p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/redmorningstar1">redmorningstar1</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>